percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Just So Things Make Sense
Prolouge My name is Elizabeth McGuire. I am the demititan daughter of Oceanus. I am also your worst nightmare. Before you know the me me, I'm gonna have to tell you what happened before. So. I was a nobody at Camp Half-Blood, with my best friend, Diona. Nobody knew who we were the children of, exept they knew that we were even more powerful than big three demigods. But we knew who we are. Demititans. We hate the gods. So, Diona and I joined the giants. Then, she revealed herself as a stupid, lying, filthy traitor. Just so things make sense to everybody, I'm gonna tell you my story. Chapter One I am in a quiet room. In the big house. I throw a drachma in the air. "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Enceladus!" The room shimmers, and a figure appears. "Elizabeth. Diona here too?" "No." "Hmmm." "Tell me what to do, Enceladeus." He chuckled. "Someone is listening to us." "What? How?" Enceladus glared at me. "Find a better spot to talk next time. Until then." He waved his hand, and the image dissapeared. I walk outside the big house. Diona, my best friend is sitting on the porch. "Hey."she says. I nod to her. "So, what did he say?" He, meaning Enceladus. "I dunno. I didn't hear well." "The daughter of Kronos escaped easily. Hopefully we will too." "We will." We go to a place with a small cabin. This cabin is the daughter of Kronos's prison. I mean, was. We walk into the cabin. I throw a drachma into the air. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Show me Enceladus!" The air shimmers, and we await our next instructions. Chapter Two (A/N: If you want to read Jenna's (my self-insertion) adventures, read Lost, Shady, and Sleep. Check the "Shady" series for more info, and also on books. Hopefully there will be 7 books.) I am in the bed in the nobody cabn. The idiot cabin. The Hermes cabin. ''Bed ''would be an exaggeration to what I was sleeping on. ''Sleeping bag ''would be a more appropiate term. Diona is wide awake, I know, but I make no effort to talk to her. I glanced at the bed of Connor Stoll. He was snoring, and drool was coming out of his mouth. I shuddered and looked away. Unfortunately on the other side slept Travis Stoll, snoring as loudly as Connor, drool making a puddle on his pillow, scratching his butt. I sighed, and faced upwards, as my clear veiw was marred by the drooling idiots. I close my eyes and think about how freedom would be. The only good thing was Percy Jackson was gone. I remember his half-sister Jenna crying in the corner. Poor kid. After all, she was only 12. Perhaps she'll be smart enough to join the winning side. She went on a "Field Trip" to the petrified forest. I wonder what happened to her. If she gets killed, tough luck. It's a hard life. Too bad for her, I guess. If she gets captured by the giants, yay for them. I've seen her fight in the arena. She's pretty good, for a 12-year-old. That..... Percy must've taught her how. Whatever. I don't care. I close my eyes, and try to get some sleep. Chapter Three Today, right now, it is morning. Annabeth walked over to us, looking stressed. By us, I mean Diona and I. "Hey, Diona, Elizabeth. Did you guys get claimed yet?" Diona glanced at me. Her eyes screamed murder. A harmless mistake, but a little was enough to tick Diona and I off. Annabeth, however, didn't notice. She just winced a little and walked off. Today is the second day, after Percy's dissaperance. Once Annabeth left, I jumped to my feet and motioned for Diona to follow me. She looked a little uneasy, but I pulled her out of the seat anyways. "No- ELIZABETH! I- AHHHHH!!!! ATTENTION: MONKEYSLIPPERS IS DISCONTINUING THIS STORY UNTIL SHE FINISHES DANGER ZONE. DO NOT DELETE. STILL IN USE. Category:Demi Titans Category:MonkeySlippers Category:Traitor Category:Betrayal Category:Friendship Category:Greek Mythology Category:Children of Oceanus Category:Children of Hyperion